What's Inside
by dragoneyes238
Summary: This is a short one-shot I wrote about the demon side of Inuyasha and what happens to Kagome when it takes over. My first angst so be nice. PG for violence and blood. In honour of my one year anniversary which is tomorrow.


Hey peeps! Oh btw this fic is dedicated to D14 because of her never ending support! Ur the best D14!

Inuyasha pressed his back against the cold wall of the hut. He let out a gasp as he felt the icy temperature through his kimono. Inuyasha shuddered, as a wind blew through the cracks in the wall. As he sat in the darkness, he hugged his knees to his chest and began to hum a tune. He hated waiting like this. Waiting for her to come back… Although he wasn't she would be coming back. Not after what had happened.

_Inuyasha slashed fiercely at the demon's chest but it was no use. The fire demon was just too strong. Inuyasha stuck again with a much weaker attack. He fell to the ground, exhausted. _

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she ran to her friend. Btu she stopped a few feet away, when she saw the Tetusaiga, laying a few feet from where Inuyasha had fallen. Kagome took a few steps back, and collapsed onto her knees. Nothing could save her from him. Not even him. A tear slipped down her cheek. _

_Inuyasha head throbbed as his demon blood began to take over. He was becoming more vicious and blood-thirsty every moment. Inuyasha lifted himself off of the ground, growling. His eyes fixed on Kagome, and the sword lying just in front of her. Inuyasha snarled and leapt for Kagome. She jumped out of the way just in time, but one of the demon's claws and dug into her arm, leaving a wide gash. She let out a gasp. Inuyasha grabbed the sword which was farther away from Kagome than before. I get it now, she thought. He wanted me to get away from his sword. Kagokme sunk to the ground. _

_But the demon behind Inuyasha wasn't finished with him, and took a swipe at the youkai's head. Inuyasha ducked and turned around to face him. His demon blood subsided and he hit the fire demon with one fatal blow. The fire demon crashed to the ground dead. _

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily. She ran to embrace him, but he stopped her. _

_"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Inuyasha said quietly._

_"Inuyasha, it's ok! I'm fine! You only gave me a little scratch." Kagome held up her arm for the demon to see. _

_"I-I hurt you?" Inuyasha stumbled away from Kagome._

_"Yeah, but I'm fine." She gave him a worried smile. _

Idiot, Inuyasha thought. What's wrong with you? He asked himself. He sighed. Inuyasha didn't like being mad at himself. He knew it wasn't his fault. But he took little comfort in that. It was partly his fault and the past could never be erased.

Inuyasha was sick of this. All he had to do was to hang on to some stupid sword. It's not like he let go on purpose. He couldn't help it. Everyone was always telling to him to hang on. But they had no idea how hard it is to carry a sword that's heavier than you are. But as long as he was safe, no one cared about anything else. He realized how they only wanted his safety. He smiled at the thought.

"Inuyasha?" A raven haired girl stuck her inside the hut. "I'm back. I brought you something." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha smiled back. Kagome pulled what looked like a huge lump of cloth from inside her bag. It was tied together neatly with some strong cord. "Here, take it." She insisted. Inuyasha took the lump of cloth and untied the strings. A huge picture of him and Kagome was revealed with many different coloured strips around the frame of the picture. Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the different designs on the border.

"It's a quilt. It's like a blanket, to keep you warm at night. I thought you would have liked it. I have a matching one. See?" Here Kagome produced a second quilt, tied neatly with the same cord. Untying the cord, she unfurled her quilt to show the matching patterns.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said gruffly, fingering the patterns on the quilt. It's beautiful, he thought. I don't deserve this. He looked up to see Kagome had already laid hers down on the floor and was squirming to crawl underneath. She let out a yawn.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She murmured and let out another yawn. She laid her head down on the floor, and fell asleep.

Inuyasha laid his quilt on the floor as well, and watched Kagome as she slept. He too eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of birds. Rays of sunshine flooded into his hut. He squinted as he groggily sat up. He looked over to where Kagome had been sleeping. But Kagome wasn't there. All there was left was her quilt, which was tossed messily to the side. He stood up, and pushed back the curtain to reveal Kagome standing beside a fire.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha.

"G'morning." Inuyasha replied, still half asleep. "What'cha cooking?" He sniffed the air to try and guess.

"Ummmm… Some ramen and some rice. Here, it's almost ready." Kagome handed Inuyasha some chopsticks. He sat cross-legged, as Kagome passed him a plate as well. As she served him some of the long curly noodles, Inuyasha's stomach growled. They both laughed at this.

"Soya sauce?" Kagome handed him a bottle full of dark liquid. Inuyasha dashed some on his rice and set the bottle down.

"Thanks." He muttered. They ate in silence for a while, but something was bothering Inuyasha, and he and Kagome had to talk. "Umm…Kagome we have to talk," Inuyasha announced. "About the other day, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's safe for you to be here anymore." Inuyasha finished and look at Kagome, waiting for her reaction.

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's ok Inuyasha, I trust you. I know you will try your best to hold onto that sword." She smiled at him again. He smiled back but he wasn't so sure. "Besides, I'm your friend and I wouldn't just leave you by yourself."

Suddenly they heard screams from somewhere off in the distance. Kagome looked in the direction of the sound. Inuyasha jumped up and drew his sword. He motioned for Kagome to climb onto his back, and she did so. He sped off towards where the screams were coming from.

Approaching, they saw a gigantic demon, with large fangs, a long scaly body, a thick tail, and red eyes. He had a human clutched in his hand, and he was growling. People were running in fear and screaming. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and he ran towards the demon. Inuyasha jumped high into the air and slashed at the demon's body.

As he landed, he noticed that he had not even made a mark. _Damn, _he thought. _How am I going to be able to beat this guy? _He saw an arrow whiz through the air beside his head, and strike the demon in a peculiar place.

But Inuyasha saw where Kagome was trying to aim. There was a spot in the demon's body, where it was a different colour. It was the colour of its skin, and Inuyasha realized that, in that tiny spot, there were no scales. Inuyasha leaped into the air, and stuck the Tetusaiga in the weak spot. He twisted it around a little bit, and pulled it out triumphantly. Inuyasha landed on the ground, his sword in his hand, ready for another attack. But something hit him hard, and he was knocked forward,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running over to where he was. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"Kagome….get….away…" Inuyasha breathed.

"Why?" Kagome cocked her head to the side. Inuyasha pointed to the unsheathed sword in front of him, and he could feel the throbbing once again in his head. Kagome stood up, and covered her hand with her mouth. She started to back away slowly, and shake her head.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screamed as the now fully transformed hanyou stood menacingly in front of her. His usually golden eyes shone with a red glare. Kagome began to run as fast as she could. She had to get away from Inuyasha, or else, she would be dead in a few moments. She could hear footsteps behind her, and she let out a scream. They were coming closer, and she felt her legs turning to lead.

Suddenly sharp claws dug themselves into Kagome's back. She let out a yelp, and collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha began to chuckle to himself, and he picked Kagome up. He threw her against a tree and Kagome's body fell limp, and slid down the trunk.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome barely whispered, and she closed her eyes. The demon walked over to her body and checked for breathing. There was none. A smirk flashed across Inuyasha's face, and he started to walk away. His only instinct was telling him to find that sword.

Why, he didn't know, but he knew he needed it. Inuyasha spotted a flash of silver in the grass, and walked over towards where it had come from. He reached down, and felt the smooth hilt in his palm. Inuyasha held the sword in front of him and he felt more human again. His eyes changed back to their amber colour, and the menace in his face was replaced by softness.

Inuyasha shook his head, and saw the dead demon laying just a few meters away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He began to prowl around, looking for the human girl. He spotted a lump on the ground, and went over to it.

"This is no time to be sleeping, Kagome. We have stuff to do!" When the form of Kagome didn't reply, he shook her. Her face was a pale colour, and her eyes were glazed. Then he realized the ground he stood on was soaked with blood, and the two clicked in his head.

"Oh, oh gods! What have I done?" Inuyasha looked at his own clawed fingers, covered with the blood of his dearest friend. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." A single tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek, and he took her hand into his own.

"Kagome, I just wanted you to know, even though you can't hear me, I love you." With that, Inuyasha collapsed onto Kagome's body, and began to sob. Inuyasha was there for minutes, hours, he wasn't quite sure, but it was getting dark. He lifted the lifeless form of Kagome and began to walk back to his hut. The once sunny day had disappeared, dark clouds taking its place. Inuyasha hung his head low, and started replaying the whole scene in his head, like a bad movie. It was different from all the other times he had let his demon blood consume him because he remembered all of it.

Inuyasha pushed back the bead curtains, and lay Kagome down on the floor. He fetched a blanket from a box in the corner, and draped it around her. Her eyes looked at up at him, sad and full of pain, as if saying 'You betrayed me.' Inuyasha turned away, and dropped to floor. Grief overwhelmed him, and he the horrible pictures of Kagome's death haunted his vision. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

"Inuyasha." A soft voice reached his ears, and he swiveled them towards where the sound had come from. There stood Kagome, dressed in a flowing white kimono. There seemed to be no surroundings, just a white fog.

"Kagome?" His voice trembled with unbelieving. _I must be dreaming, _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You are." Kagome smiled. "Well sort of. This is the reality in which I exist." Kagome stated.

"But- but you're dead." Inuyasha pointed out. "How can you exist?"

"I'm not dying." Kagome replied. "I'm coming back." Inuyasha stood, shocked. He ran to embrace her. She felt cold, and light, as if she was barely more than air. There was so much Inuyasha wanted to ask her but he could only get one sentence.

"But how?" Inuyasha breathed.

"I don't exactly know, but I am." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha, I heard everything at the tree." Inuyasha blushed, and leaned closer to Kagome. He could feel her face just inches away from his. Their lips met, and they shared a soft kiss. Kagome pulled away.

"I have to go now, Inuyasha. See you on the flip side!" She giggled lightly, and disappeared. The setting around Inuyasha faded to black. Seconds later, he awoke, gasping. Was what just happened, a dream? Was it real? Nah, it was impossible. He turned his head to face Kagome's and two bright eyes shone back at him. They blinked a few times, and their owner smiled.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome pulled herself up, and looked at the surprised hanyou. "What? I told you I was coming back!" Inuyasha smiled, and sat up. He hugged his friend.

"I-I don't…How…" But Inuyasha was silenced by another kiss, and as she pulled away, she stood up.

"Time to make breakfast, then we're off on our way." Kagome turned to pull back the bead curtains. Inuyasha was even more surprised as there was no wound on Kagome's back.

"Our way, where?" Inuyasha called.

"To find more shards silly." Kagome shook her head, and left the hut.

Well ta da! The two month or so fic! It's short but hey don't sue me! I don't think there will be a sequel cuz how do u sequel that? Lolz Anyways Tell me in ur reviews if there should be a sequel cuz I liked writing this. Lolz Anyways Later Days!


End file.
